


5 IN THE MORNING (REVAMPING)

by HopeVainProductions



Series: A-LIST SOCIETY [1]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeVainProductions/pseuds/HopeVainProductions
Summary: ATTENTION!THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS AS I AM REVAMPING IT!





	1. CAST + PLAYLIST

_**cast + playlist** _

_**5 in the morning [élite]** _

lindsey morgan as daniela azarola

oscar isaac as emmanuel azarola

jessica alba as ivanna azarola

david castro as alejandro belmonte

eiza gonzàlez as alicia belmonte

itzan escamilla as samuel

maría pedraza as marina

jaime lorente as nano

danna paola as lucrezia

miguel herrán as christian

mina el hammani as nadia

miguel bernardeau as guzmán

omar ayuso as omar

arón piper as ander

ester expósito as carla

álvaro rico as polo

 

* * *

 

 

**charli xcx – 5 in the morning**

[i know your type, think you're one in a million

your diamonds are fake, you ain't golden]

**molly kate kestner – prom queen**

[god save the prom queen, teenage daydream

just another dressed up heartbreak]

**daisy gray – lovely**

[isn't it lovely, all alone?

heart made of glass, my mind of stone]

**calum scott – dancing on my own**

[i'm just gonna dance all night

and i'm all messed up, i'm so out of line]

**drake – i get lonely too**

[don't tell anybody what we do

when i get lonely]

**panic!at the disco – casual affair**

[a lover on the left

a sinner on the right]

**syml – mr. sandman**

[mr. sandman, bring me a dream

make him the cutest that i've ever seen]

 

* * *

**_Copyright © held by HopeVainProductions_ **

**_[i only own daniela, emmanuel, ivanna, alejandro, alicia_ **

**_And their storylines. other characters belong to their creators.]_ **


	2. DISCLAIMER

For the purpose of this story, and for it to reach wider audience, the language used in this book is English. I am not changing the language because I don't like Spanish, but because I myself do not speak Spanish that well to write in it. I absolutely love the show and that it is in Spanish and not in English, but since I speak English better than Spanish I am writing it in English. However, there will be some Spanish words or phrases used, and at the end of the chapter I will be providing a translation for it. If I do get it wrong, feel free to correct me, since previously mentioned, I do not speak Spanish that well.

Since the class the characters are in at the beginning of the show is English, I have decided to change the class into a Russian one instead. Having read other fanfictions of the show myself, I have noticed that a lot prefer to change it into a French lesson. However, since I speak Russian better than French, I chose the first language. If I use some Russian sentences or phrases, the translations will be provided as well.

**WARNINGS: SWEARING, ALCOHOL ABUSE, USE OF NARCOTICS, EXPLICIT CONTENT.**

 


	3. ACT I: THIS IS A WAR

**[I think you know, what the game is**

**i hope you've brought all your players**

**cause this is a war]**

 

* * *

 

As soon as I entered the school I was forced to attend five days in a week, I knew that something was off. The usual glances that were directed towards me were now staring at three new faces I had not seen before. I instantly remembered Carla telling me a couple of nights ago that new scholarship students were coming to the school. Guess they were the ones she had meant. I had to admit that I liked the idea of new faces around school – seeing the same faces every day was growing boring for me. The same didn’t apply to my friends, but other than that, I really couldn’t be bothered about same girl named Luna I hadn’t exchanged a word with.

With my high heels clicking behind me, I walked confidently towards my Russian classroom. So what that the attention wasn’t on me? They would forget about the new students in a day, and everything would be back to normal the next day. Tomorrow, they would be back to staring at me walking around the halls with Carla and Lucrezia next to me. Knowing Lu, she was probably pissed that she wasn’t paid any attention to.

I couldn’t help but to roll my eyes at the loudness of one of the boys. While the other one looked quiet standing next to the Muslim girl, that one was screaming at the top of his lungs. I was sure that if he continued to act like a lunatic, no one would dare to be seen with him. I noticed how everyone around me sent dirty looks to the trio; I, however, plastered a smile onto my face as I approached them. A full conversation was going on when I reached them, sending a smile from one figure to another.

**“Everything is legal if you don’t get caught.”** I commented, sending a wink to the one in the middle before walking off as confidently as before. The three of them were talking about what was allowed on the school grounds and what not. I couldn’t even remember how many times I had drunk in school. It wasn’t anything unusual for me or my friends to have a sip or two, especially when Polo was carrying his flask with him. I and Carla would occasionally sip the decades old rum he had in it, and our mood would instantly improve. It was like magic, one magic and every worry you had would disappear.

When I entered the classroom I saw most of the students already present. My friends were already there, yet my eyes were scanning the room in search of Alejandro. With a roll of my eyes I walked over to the first empty desk I could see. Alejandro was not present, and I had to admit that I wasn’t surprised. The boy had skipped school many times the past week, and when he wasn’t absent he was late. Whenever I would question him about it, he simply wouldn’t give me an answer. Even Guzmán and Polo were in the dark, unsure what was wrong with their best friend – that could only mean that whatever was going on with him was so severe he wouldn’t – or couldn’t – confide in anyone.

The classroom was filling up quicker than a Gucci shop on sale, making it almost impossible for me to reach a desk without bumping into people. Not bothering to even apologize, I quickly took a seat, dropping my bag onto the floor, yet taking all of my supplies along with my phone out from it.

I didn’t care to pay any attention to my friend’s comments about the new students when they entered the classroom. My eyes were glued onto my phone, hoping to find any indication that everything was alright with Alejandro. From the corner of my eye I saw Marina enter the room. The two of us had been extremely close when we were children, yet now we occasionally greeted each other, and that was it. I had exchanged my friendship with Marina for Guzmán’s, and the two of us were like two peas in the same pod.

My attention, however, was averted from my phone to one of the scholarship boys when he cleared his throat next to me. Luckily for me, the boy was the quiet one and not the loud one – I was sure I would have stabbed him before the end of the lesson if he had sat next to me.

**“Is this seat taken?”** He questioned, motioning to the available seat next to me. I simply shook my head as a response, my attention going back to the phone in my hands. I couldn’t however focus as I felt guilty for being so impassive. I was sure there weren’t a lot of people who made them feel welcome, and out of the trio I had to admit that I liked this one the most. Because of that I decided to introduce myself before the teacher walked inside the room. Throwing my phone onto the table I turned my brown eyes at the boy, my hand stretched towards him and a smile on my face.

**“I’m Daniela. Welcome to Las Encinas.”** I introduced myself, my smile faltering a little when I saw Lucrezia and Carla stare at me in disbelief.

**“Samuel.”** He introduced himself, remaining as serious as he had been before. I let my hand linger in his for a moment, an action I didn’t even realize I had done. When the teacher entered I quickly pulled away, focusing simply on the teacher. I didn’t even dare to respond to my friends glances as they observed the scene in front of them.

**“Good morning, and welcome to the class of Russian language and culture. As you all know, we have three new students joining us.”** The teacher - with whom I had many lessons with - explained as I saw his eyes scanning the room.

**“Does anything know anything about Alejandro?”** He questioned, instantly noticing that he was once again absent from his lesson. He mostly focused on Guzman and Polo, who failed to give him an answer. Instead, Guzman motioned over to me and remarked: **“Maybe Juliet knows why his Romeo is missing.”** Some of the students chuckled at his remarks while Lu slapped his arm. I simply flashed him a middle finger to which he replied with a laugh.

**“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s meet the new students. Christian Valera, do you want to introduce yourself to the class?”** I was grateful for the teacher from turning the attention away from her and to the new scholarship students. The last thing I needed was new rumors to start circling around the school between me and Alejandro when the truth was there was nothing between the two of us, even as much as I wanted there to be.


	4. ACT II: DIAMOND HEART

 

**[I wish that I did not know**

**where all broken lovers go**

**I wish that my heart was made of stone]**

 

* * *

 

**“It was the end of the school year party. Maybe things got out of control. Marina won the price instead of you, so maybe-“**

**“I’m going to stop you right there. First of all, there was no way I would have won the prize. Ask my teachers, I’m not exactly a model student. Second thing, I would never hurt Marina. We grew up together, and even though we didn’t always see eye to eye with everything, I wouldn’t hurt her.”**

**“Even after she started seeing Samuel? Your friends said that they saw you arguing a couple of days before. Was it because of Samuel?**

**“No, it was because of Alejandro.”**

**IIIIIIIIII**

**“What time does the party start?”** Carla asked from next to me. I and Lucrezia were currently looking through her photos as she was in search of a photo to post on Instagram. We were rudely interrupted by the loud voice of Christian as he approached our group. His ears perked up as soon as he heard us talking about a party, and the boy was now questioning us in order to gain an invitation for himself.

**“Hello? Do you speak English?”** Lu exclaimed, and I couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle, accompanied by the laughs of my fellow friends. Christian didn’t seem to be bothered by her making fun of him – I had to admit that he was consistent, a trait that most of my friends very often lacked.

**“Oh, by the way, are you on Instagram? I can give you mine.”** He practically yelled as some of the students close to us turned to stare at him. With a chuckle Lucrezia asked his username, typing it in to search for his account. When she found it she appeared between me and Carla, opening the first video she saw on his feed. It was of him dancing, and I had to admit that the guy was funny. Perhaps a little too loud for my taste, yet with a good sense of humor.

Suddenly Lu moved away from us since Christian was leaning too close for her comfort. I simply rolled my eyes at her immaturity, but Christian seemed oblivious to it all. He still continued to pounder about the party, finally angering Guzmán that I was sure that he was about to attack Christian. If it weren’t for Ander who pulled him away, I’m sure a fight would have broken out between the two boys. One after one, my friends walked away from me while I remained still, flashing a smile to Christian who hadn’t moved from his spot.

**“Sorry about my friends, they can be a little mean sometimes. Listen, give me your phone number and I’ll text you the address.”** I handed him my phone which he practically grabbed from my hands, impatiently typing his phone number in. While I waited for him to finish my eyes travelled to Samuel and Nadia, who were staring at the weird exchange. I simply smiled them, taking a hold of my phone before grabbing my bag and walking to the table the two of them were sitting.

**“You’re welcome to come to the party if you want. If someone says anything, just tell them I invited you.”** I extended the invitation to the two of them without any hesitation. I was sure that Marina wouldn’t mind, and even though Guzmán would he wouldn’t do anything if he found out I invited them. I didn’t even bother to wait for their response, walking off but stopping for a second when I heard Samuel questioning: **“Why are you so nice towards us?”**

**IIIIIIIIII**

**“Were you and Samuel together?”**

**“No.”**

**“But the two of you liked each other? Even when he started dating Marina?”**

**“Yes.”**


End file.
